The Red Flames of Hell
by Lily Carmen Black
Summary: Kira Motsuno is the daughter of a Demon and a human. She attends True Cross Academy to become an Exorsist. But why? When she starts the Academy will she fall in love with her mother's bosses son...the son of Satan...
1. Kira Motsuno

**Name:** Kira Matsuno

**Age:** 15

**Birthday:** 10th of October.

Looks:

Long red hair

Blue eyes

Skinny

Medium bust

Five studs going up her ears

Lip piercing

Bellybutton piercing

Red flame tattoo

Pointed ears

Long nails

A scar running down her face.

**Demon form: **

Long flaming red hair

Glowing red eyes

Skinny

Medium bust

Long nail

Horns

Long pointed ears

A scar running down her face

Demonic red flames.

Race: Half human and Half Demon.

**Family:**

Nynx The Lieutenant of Satan (Mother Demon)

Kaede Matsuno (Father Exorcist Human dead).

**Friends:** None (Yet).

Enemies: Satan.

**School: **The Cross Academy.

**Class: **Cram School and Academy Classes.

**Home: **Gehenna (Demon World).


	2. True Cross Academy

I was sitting in the bright pink limo owned by True Cross Academy's Principle and Johann Faust V. He had lots of names such as Mephisto Pheles or his demon name Samael but I call him Faust. I was listening to music in my iPod and ignoring Faust's annoying talking of how he was giving me a big favour that he was letting me join to True Cross. But all I heard was

"Bla bla bla school bla bla Satan's son bla bla something about space."

I sighed with relief when the demon got out to get another student. I pulled out my earbud as Faust said

"Well well well, I see the sun's out. It's a glorious day for new beginnings wouldn't you say?"

I face palmed.

_Idiot_ I thought

"You got a freaky car." A boy's voice said "And if you want me to get in tell me where your taking me first!"

"True Cross Academy." Faust said in a board voice "Duh!"

"True Cross Academy!" The boy said amazed and I rolled my eyes.

"Indeed!" Faust said "You see I am the Director of True Cross Academy, that the official title anyway."

"And annoying demon." I muttered

"Huh!" The boy said

"Elegantly said." Faust said "Starting today you are a full time student at our prestigious institution."

Suddenly another voice said

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I'm so glad this worked out. This way you and I can stay together."

My face cringed.

_Not a goody two shoes._

"Yukio." The first boy said stunned

"Thank you for helping us out." Yuki said "Mr Faust."

"Mr Faust?" The first boy said "What happened to Mephisto?"

"Yes well officially my name is Johann Faust V, officially. Get it."

I frowned

_What do I call the idiot now. _

"Anti, Gentlemen!" Faust suddenly said "True Cross Academy awaits?"

The boys got into the pink limo and I got to see what they looked like. The first. It who stepped into the limo had brown hair, turquoise eyes, pale skin, glasses and three moles in his face. The second boy had dark blue hair, was tall, pale skin and had electric blue eyes. But the thing that really caught my attention was his pointed ears. My hand went up to my necklace and squeezed it. That boy was a demon...like me and Faust.

"Gentlemen this is Kira Matsuno."

I raised a hand and the glasses boy stepped forward and said

"Hello I'm Yukio Okumura."

I looked at the hand and glowered saying.

"Kira."

"This is my older twin Rin."

I looked at the demon boy and I spoke in his mind.

**Hello Son of Satan.**

Ron blinked and looked around and Yukio shut the door and the driver started the engine. We were almost there when Faust began to whistle.

"Dam!" Rin said and I looked up from my game on my iPod.

"Whats wrong?" Yukio asked his brother

"Oh nothing." Rin said "By the way where were you this morning anyway?"

"Visiting Dad's grave." Yukio answered and I tensed "Did you go?"

"No I didn't." Rin said

"Typical you."

Yukio went back to his book and I then turned to Faust and said

"In the name of the gods will you shut up with the whistling."

Faust kept on whistling and I growled and shoved my iPod in my bag and fiddled with my knife Mom had given me before I left home.

Finally Faust stopped whistling and he said

"Well just a few minuets more and we'll be in the centre of True Cross Academy town."

He then realised that I wasn't wearing the proper uniform.

"Kira where is your uniform?"

I raised an eyebrow and looked down at my clothes which consisted of a red top, black jeans, black boots and blazer and said

"Faust you know what my Mom said, that I get to wear jeans and not a skirt."

Faust frowned and I looked out the window as the limo entered the town

"Welcome." Faust said completely forgetting what is had just said "To True Cross Academy!"

"Holy crap!" Rin said and I said

"Uh I'm gonna get lost."

"Every learning facility under the sun can be found right here in Academy town." Faust said "Enjoy, dig in and study to your hearts content."

_Wow who knew demons cared about education. _

The limo stopped at the entrance and Faust said

"Now then Rin and Kira. Please change into your uniform."

I sighed as Rin said

"Oh come on now your telling me!"

I glared at the boys from my seat and said

"If I see a single eye looking over here I'll gut you."

The boys turned and I quickly took my red shirt off and exchanged it for a white blouse. I stared clear of the yellow jumper and kept the blazer on. I then tied my tie and plaited my long red hair. I kept in my piercings and ignored Faust's scowling face. Rin got changed quickly to and I put my knife in my bag and slung my duffle bag and school bag over my shoulder.

"Your tie knowing skills are quite extraordinary." Faust said "And Kira I haven't seen you in white since you were eight."

_Creep_

"Yeah well you were a crappy godfather." I said

"Its kind of mind blowing." Rin said

"What that he's my godfather." I said and Rin shook his head

"A dufus like me getting into True Cross."

Yukio looked up and said

"Ah sorry I'm so nervous is wasn't paying attention."

Rin and I gave Yukio the look. As I stepped out Faust pulled me aside and said

"Now Kira. You must and I mean must not show your flames here. You know what they'll do to a child of Satan's Lieutenant."

I nodded and gripped my knife. He then pressed a key into my hands and whispered in my ear

"That's for Cram school." He patted my head and slapped his hand off and ran to the school and into the assembly room.

I just sat down when a teacher said

"Meet your Freshman class representative. Yukio Okumura!"

_What the..._

"Yes sir!" Yukio said and stood up and I rolled my eyes

I hear a girl beside me say

"That means he got a top score on the entrance exam!"

"Wow!"

"Do you see how hot he is!"

I face palmed.

Yukio stood up and read a speech.

"To be able to join you here at True Cross, the school I've long admired, is something both thrilling and sobering. So I urge you all to study hard and be diligent and live up the the standards of this special place. I'm your Freshman Class rep Yukio Okumura."

After that we were told to file out and I walked into the courtyard and we were told that we were going to get an orientation of the school and we walked back inside. We were shown around and Rin was freaking out over how 'fancy' everything was. The teacher then told us that classes started next week and we were free to go back to our dorms. Instead I ran to the Cram school and inserted my key into the door and walked down the long corridor to room 116.

I opened the door to see seven people and the place was op not a glamorous as the one upstairs.

"Hey." I said "I'm Kira Matsuno."

The others went back to there talking and I sighed and sat by the front and stashed my bag beside me.

A little while later the door opened again and Rin came in.

"He then said

"I'm Rin Okumura, it nice to meet you."

He then walked over to my desk and sat down next to me.

"Whats up with these guys." Rin mutter and I scratched dog 'Faust' behind the ears.

"There Exorcists in training." Dog 'Faust' said "Here to learn the ropes just like you. Some of them haven't received there temptaint yet. While others have already been afflicted."

"Whats a temptaint?"

"It's a wound or a disease inflicted by a demons." I said touching my scar "Since being infected my a temptaint it enables one to see demons. Is sort of like a right of passage that every Exorcist must undergo."

Dog 'Faust' looked at him and said

"Well in your case there's no real need for it is there? I mean you are a demon after all."

Rin frowned just as the door opened again and Faust

"Ah your instructor has arrived."

I looked up to see Yukio and my eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm your instructor my name is Yukio Okumura."

_Figures he'd be our teacher_

Rin stood up and stuttered

"Yukio!"

Yukio ignored Rin and said

"Hello there everyone my name is Yukio Okumura and I'm the new teacher for the Anti Demon Pharmaceutics class."

"Nice to meet you Mr Okumura." A girl with long purple hair said

"Please to meet you sir." The girl beside her said

As salmon haired boy at the back raised his hand and said

"What's up sir?"

"What the hell Yukio!" Rin finally said

"I'm sorry is there a problem?" Yukio asked and I face palmed

"What do you mean 'Is there a problem'." Rin shouted "Yeah there's a problem what's your problem."

Yukio just smiled and said

"Although I'm the same age as most of you I'd appreciate if you call me Teacher when in class is in session."

Rin stood there stunned

"I've been studying Exorcism since I was seven. And finished the last of my courses two years ago."

"Since you were seven." Rin murmured "Your kidding?"

"He happens to be the youngest person in history to earn the rank of Exorcist." Dog 'Faust' said "He's a genius in his field."

I pulled Rin down tugging at his arm.

Yukio looked up and said

"Alright then let's get started. Is there anyone in class who has not received there temptaint?"

Three hands went up.

"Okay three, well in that case lets start with the temptaint ritual."

"Temptaint ritual?" Rin asked

"Demons will be summoned and your class mates,v the ones who haven't been affected, will receive there temptaint." 'Faust' said

"The room where in isn't normally used, so goblins moved in." Yukio said "Now goblins if you didn't know are a type of demon."

"Huh." The brown haired girl said "Is this place safe?"

"Yes it's safe." Yukio said and opened his briefcase "A goblin is a low level demon a mischief maker so there perfect for rituals rituals like this."

Rin then stood up and said

"Hey Yukio!"

"Class is in section." Yukio said "Would you please sit down. Where were we? Oh yes even though demons are low level there still a demon-."

He held up a test tube of blood.

"Come on Yukio talk to me!" Rin shouted

"-that being said if they catch the sent of rotten animal blood they become exited and turn ferocious."

Rin got up and walked over to his brother and grabbed his arm.

"Hold up a sec." He said "We need to talk man! Right now!"

Sometimes I think Rin's younger brother

"What do you want to talk about?" Yukio asked

"Don't play dumb!" Rin shouted and other students flinched

Yukio sighed and said

"Fine if that's the way you want it. Sorry class, would everyone please step out and wait in the hall there's something I have to discuss with Mr Okumaro in private."

"Gees." A brown hair blond mohican guy said "That kid's a huge pain in the ass.

I stood up and walked out the door. When I was outside I sat cross legged o

n the floor and sighed. My iPod's was still in my bag in the class to that was an annoying bother. Instead I flipped my knife in my hand with a board expression on my face. The bot with a mahican came over to me and said

"Your boyfriend is a pain in the ass."

I stopped flipping the knife and said

"He's not my boyfriend. He's just a friend."

An almost balled guy came forth and said

"Hi I'm Konekomaru Miwa."

I was about to shake his outstretched hand when I heard loud bangs of a gun shot. No other person heard it and I realised it was because of my demon hearing. I covered my eyes and Konekomaru asked

"Are you alright."

I nodded and said

"Ringing that's all. I'm Kira."

He nodded and left and I leaned against the wall and covered my ears. The sound got loud and it hurt so much that I began to cry. A hand landed on my shoulder and I looked up to see the brown haired girl

"You alright?" She asked and I nodded quickly wiping the tears away.

"I'm fine. It's Kira by the way."

"I'm Noriko Paku."

The door opened and Yuriko said

"Sorry to keep you waiting class shall we continue our lesson for today."

When we entered the whole room was destroyed.

"What happened in here?" Noriko asked

The desks were shoved cracked and shoved to the end of the room, there were bullet holes in the walls and my bag was sitting by an open box. Yukio was standing my his desk and Rin was leaning on the table. Rather those two had a massive fight or a demon appeared.

"Forget the room." Mohican guy said "What's up with them?"

When class was finished I walked back to dorm and to room 603 and dumped my stuff into my room. I began to unpack and I put my clothes in the wardrobe and my things in the desk. My dorm was pretty small and everything was purple but I didn't mind. I got changed into some shorts, a tank top, let my red hair loose from the plait, put my Peircings in, my tail flicked about and my flame red tattoo was visible on my shoulder.

Suddenly I heard a shout and Rin's voice shouted from next door.

"AM I IN PRISON OR SOMETHING!"

I went next door my tail flicking around angrily and I hissed

"Shut the fucking hell up Rin!"

"Well almost empty." Yukio said and sighed "Rin meet Kira Mastuno daughter of the Demon Nynx Lieutenant of Satan and the deceased Exorcist Kaede Mastuno."

I put my hands on my hips and said

"Do this is the child Satan was raving about before I left home."

Rin's mouth dropped open and said

"You've met Satan?"

I nodded and said

"Yeah my Mom works for him you knew you look a bit like him."

"Great." Rin said and I turned to Yukio.

"I'll come through if I need help on the homework."

He nodded and I went through to my room to start...ugh I hate homework.


End file.
